Solo dos minutos bastan
by Xlarazondeser
Summary: Tan solo eso basta para destruir la linda historia con la que siempre sueño. Yaoi.


**Nombre: **Solo dos minutos bastan

**Serie: **Inazuma Eleven

**Pareja: **Hiroto x Midorikawa

**Historia/Edición: **xlarazondeser

**(Descarga directa) **Tan fácil como un recuerdo 38/50

**Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Level 5**

**Solo dos minutos bastan**

_(Midorikawa Ryuuji x Hiroto Kiyama)_

Una oportunidad es lo único que pido, ¿Es mucho?, ya me cansé de verte y no poder decirte lo que mi corazón siente por ti, el amor duele en ocasiones y quizá es por eso que muchos se quejan, enamórate es un caos, yo lo sé, te la pasas pensando en esa persona toda la noche y no te puedes dormir por imaginarte la mejor de las citas, te quedas por horas analizando en tu mente cuales serian las palabras correctas para decirle, como acercarte, como abrazarla, como tomarla de la mano y en un instante robarle un beso, beso que anhelas que corresponda, esa sonrisa de idiota al pensar que puede ser cierto y entonces, cuando por fin puedes dormir sueñas la mejor historia de amor a su lado y despiertas con ese golpecito en el corazón a las 4:30 de la mañana, intentas calmarte pero no puedes, en tu rostro vuelve a dibujarse una sonrisa, sabes que no puedes sacarla de tu cabeza y mucho menos de tu corazón, te despiertas con esa ilusión recorriéndote la cabeza.

Quieres verla nuevamente e intentas hasta lo imposible por lograrlo y entonces, cuando lo haces, cuando miras su sonrisa, cuando sientes su mirada fijándose en la tuya en ese momento todo a tu alrededor desaparece y entonces otra vez son solo los dos y pides al cielo o a quien sea que te ayudé, que te de valor, valor para acercarte, valor para hablarle, valor para poder confesarle todo lo que sientes y poder decir al fin ese "Te amo", esas dos palabras que llevas ahogando en la estancia de la amistad por miedo a perderla, por miedo a no ser correspondido, se acerca y vas recordando aquel sueño anterior, aquel en el que todo era perfecto, piensas hacerlo, piensas decirle, tu corazón se acelera al escuchar su voz, tú solo sonríes mientras ocultas el nerviosismo mirando hacia otro lado, tomas aire, esta vez estas decidido, pregunta si estás bien y no sabes que responder, estar tan cerca te ha vuelto a dejar en blanco…la misma historia de todos los días...asientes con la cabeza y sin más te pierdes en una conversación que terminara en lo mismo, "eres mi mejor amigo", decides callar y vuelves a conformarte con esos sueños, con esas fantasías y nuevamente, al día siguiente el anhelo de tenerla regresa y vuelve a quitarte el sueño como todo este tiempo.

Enamorarte es complicado, bueno…lo es en mi caso, tú siempre has estado ahí como mi amigo y yo me siento mal escondiendo mi mirada que delata que para mí tú no solo significas eso, ¿Cómo llegar y decirte "oye tú me gustas"?, ¿Cómo volver a mirarte si tu respuesta es un no?, no estoy seguro si vale la pena perder lo que ya tengo, tu sonrisa, tus palabras, tu compañía pero…es difícil.

¿Cómo evitar sonrojarme cada vez que me abrazas?, ¿Cómo no preocuparme cuando me platicas que te ha pasado algo malo?, enojarme con aquellas personas que no te aprecian tanto como yo, aquellas que te lastiman sin ninguna razón, aquellas que borran la sonrisa de tu rostro, no puedo evitar aquellos celos de niño pequeño cada vez que alguien se te acerca, mirarte de lejos y pensar que con tal de tenerte a mi lado puedo tomar el riesgo, imaginar que un día sin más te robare un beso y corresponderás, que me dirás "Te quiero" y que de mí nunca te separaras, suena lindo ¿No? Pero llega un momento, justo cuando estoy convencido de hacerlo en el que aquel lindo escenario se derrumba, tan solo 2 minutos hacen caer nuestra historia en mi imaginación, un no terminaría con todo, con la amistad y entonces me quedaría con este sentimiento hecho trizas en el suelo, pedazos que se quedaran en mi corazón por mucho tiempo

A veces quisiera no pensar mucho sobre todo esto, me gustaría acercarme y sin más hacer todo aquello que en mi mente ya he planeado, confesarme y ante un simple "si" abrazarte y no soltarte, tenerte como siempre quise…a mi lado y tomando mi mano pero así no son las cosas, enamorarse es complicado y para mí lo es más, te quiero eso es obvio pero no estoy seguro de arriesgarme a perder la amistad, no porque no lo valgas sino porque no estoy seguro de querer perderte aunque eso signifique callar y nuevamente vivir en mis sueños, aquellos en los que si estoy feliz a tu lado.


End file.
